User blog:Drix153/Just an Idea
Alternate Future RP ' Note: It's very barebones as is. It is, at least for now, designed to be a sort of sandbox RP with a linear story as well. Much of it will no doubt break future lore and events made by JaGex. You've been warned! Also, yes, this will be set within W42's lore, so you will be able to use your characters/your alternate future characters or start from scratch. Caution: nothing is set in stone yet. Details are likely to change as time goes on.' I've entertained this idea of mine for a while now. Basically it's set 21 or so years in the future, in an alternate reality where the second God Wars have really kicked in. Regions of the world, most notably Misthalin and Kandarin, have suffered from a series of destructive world events (Saradomin vs. Armadyl/vs. Tuska and Seren Rebuildathon respectively). Obviously I have no idea whether or not these would even occur in-game, hence "alternate future." Plus, Bandos survived the popularity contest battle against Armadyl, so there's that. I've ran through who I thought the different regions would be aligned under. They're listed below: *Misthalin - Saradomin/Armadyl/Godless. Somewhere in the 21yr gap both Saradomin and Armadyl decide to finally duke it out. However, just as they're about to fight/are fighting, Tuska arrives and completely decimates Varrock and its countryside. Sara and Arma both take on the beast and defeat her. Afterwards they decide to have a ceasefire, each taking a portion of Misthalin for their own while the people are left to pick up the pieces. It has fared far better than Kandarin in the years after Tuska's rampage, nearly having been rebuilt from the ground up. *Asgarnia - Saradomin. It's actually prospered under Saradomin's protection and has expanded, especially Falador. It's no picnic, though, for order is maintained—at any cost. Their northern border collides with Bandos' territory, resulting in plenty of conflicts in the frontlines. Over the years Saradomin has inserted his own police force from the icyenic homeworld, replacing the White Knights and essentially making them obsolete, much to their chagrin. The icyene have their own floating citadel above the city and linked with the ground by a teleportation beam. The Temple Knights remain and colloborate with the icyene. *The Wilderness - Bandos/Zamorak. Bandos retreated to Troll Country following the Bird and the Beast to lick his wounds and regain his strength. He later seized a chunk of Zamorak's territory and made it his own. His eastern and southern borders are always active as both Saradomin and Zamorak fight him. Zamorak's own realm encompasses most of the Wilderness, including Daemonheim, which has become a powerful resource for him. *Troll Country - Bandos. Under Bandos' rule the mountainous region has been tamed and turned into an industrialized and militarized zone. *Morytania - Vampyres. They may have an agreement with Zamorak while also playing host to a civil war. *Kharidian Desert - Menaphite Pantheon. For the most part the desert remains ignored by the gods and their wars. *Karamja - All. Each god has or have at least attempted to colonize parts of the jungle for their own purposes. *Fremennik Provinces - Bandos? The Fremennik have been displaced by Bandos and their home turned into the main agricultural land for Bandos' army. *Kandarin'' ''- Undecided. Seren lost her mind when she was rebuilt, as was feared, and lay waste to much of Kandarin and outer Tirannwn. She eventually recovered but couldn't undo what she had done. Unlike Misthalin, Kandarin has been slow to recover. For the most part it remains a devastated battleground. Only a few towns, villages, and cities exist so far as the recover process gradually continues. *Gnome Empire - Seren/Undecided. Joining the gnomes will be the dwarves after they were forced to leave their underground realm by Bandos. The empire will be a major source of the world's technological advancements, home to new and impressive inventions. *Feldip Hills - Armadyl/Undecided. Formerly one of Bandos' strongholds, but later was liberated by Armadylean forces, who took a part of it as their own. *Tirannwn - Seren. Prifddinas has prospered despite Seren's outburst. However, after thousands crossed the mountain and sought out the elven city for refuge, the elves and Seren decided to close it off/make it very difficult for anyone to reach. Despite this refugees continue to try and reach the fabled paradise across the mountains. *Seas - Armadyl. Using his floating citadels, Armadyl has a large amount of ocean under his domain. The list below will detail the alternate future's history following the second world event: *Year 1 - Bandos retreats to Troll Country following his defeat at the hands of Armadyl. He starts to consolidate his broken army by using Feldip Hills as a source for new recruits and resources. Armadyl allows his forces to recover before invading Feldip Hills, hoping to put an early stop to Bandos plans, as well as liberate the region and make a permanent home for the avianse. This campaign lasts for the remainder of the year while also extending into the next. During this time Saradomin begins reintroducing himself to the public, focusing his attention mostly on the human kingdoms of Asgarnia and Misthalin. Meanwhile Zamorak and his forces gradually spread their influence over The Wilderness, stretching outward from Daemonheim. *Year 2 - By the middle of the year Armadyl seizes control of southern Feldip Hills from Bandos' forces and establishes a foothold there. Bandos captures a portion of the Wilderness unconquered by Zamorak's forces, creating hostilities between the two. Saradomin creates a link between Gielinor and New Domina, placing the portal in a citadel which he places high above Falador, declaring it the Saradominist capital of Gielinor. Zamorak sends liaisons to Morytania in an effort to gain their support, but receives no answer. By the end of the year Armadyl discovers he had been manipulated by Saradomin into fighting Bandos. He reacts aggressively and challenges him. *Year 3 - Armadyl's challenges go unheeded by Saradomin who continues to establish his presence in the two kingdoms. Falador's population is bolstered by newly arrived icyenic forces. Only after Armadyl threatens war does Saradomin accept his challenge. They agree to fight away from any cities and meet in Misthalin's countryside. As they engage each other, Tuska suddenly arrives and interrupts their battle. She and the Airut lay waste to much of the countryside and Varrock before both Saradomin and Armadyl team up and defeat her. Meanwhile Bandos and Zamorak continue to build up their own forces while spreading their influence in their respective regions. Bandos takes advantage of Tuska's arrival to invade Rellekka and expand his borders. Rellekkans retaliate, fighting alongside Keldagrim's forces to push back Bandos' army. Zamorak's forces have skirmishes with strange masked people near the center of the Wilderness. Rumors begin to spread of Seren's potential return. *Year 4 - Saradomin and Armadyl call a truce following Tuska's defeat. Recovery operations begin in earnest with Armadyleans pitching in to aid the survivors. Misthalin becomes a hotbed for Godlessness in the wake of the severe destruction caused throughout the kingdom. Efforts to rebuild Seren using her crystals begin in the west as the elven city experiences a surge of refugees from Misthalin flocking to it in order to escape the second god wars. Civil war breaks out in Morytania. Bandos renews his efforts to take Rellekka but first focuses on eliminating Keldagrim. Southern Feldip Hills experiences attacks from pro-Bandosian forces but ultimately quashes any rebellion before it can truly begin. *Year 5 - Saradomin and Zamorakian forces clash briefly at the borders between Misthalin and The Wilderness. Zamorakian forces later withdraw from the area. The first colonization efforts led by Saradominists begin on Karamja. Rumors of Zarosian activity spread. Seren's reconstruction continues. Bandos' campaign against the dwarves and Rellekka continues. Racial tensions grow between the icyene and humans in Asgarnia. The Gnome Empire reestablish communication with the elves and together they form an alliance. Kandarin pushes its borders further south and into Feldip Hills, raising tension between itself and the Armadylean settlement to the south. *Year 6 - Mostly a quiet year. Last year's conflicts continue, as does its events. Saradominist efforts to colonize Karamja are met with hostility from the natives. A riot ensues in Falador but is put down hard. Tension between icyene and humans continue to rise. *Year 7 - Keldagrim is evacuated as Bandos' actions threaten to bring down the entire cavern on them. He then pushes his forces into Rellekka and resumes his attack there. Armadylean forces arrive to aid the Rellekkans. Seren's reconstruction is complete. She's immediately awakened and goes on a rampage throughout Kandarin, laying waste to much of the entire kingdom. She is eventually calmed and expresses regret, but cannot undo the damage immediately. She offers the survivors a new home in Prifddinas and promises to restore Kandarin's damaged land. Zamorak is contacted by Morytanian agents about the civil war there and agrees to help whoever will support him. His forces move in immediately, the skirmishes with the masked people finally ending as they vacate the forest where they operate. Rumors suggests masked strangers similar to their appearance took up residence on Crandor shortly thereafter. *Year 8 - By the end of the year Bandos successfully seizes Rellekka, forcing the natives and Armadyleans to withdraw. Some dwarves settle in Tree Gnome Stronghold and begin working with the gnomes on advancing technology. Saradomin pushes his borders over Ice Mountain and takes control of the land spared Seren's wrath. Zamorak continues his campaign in Morytania, but is hindered by Myreque rebels hoping to seize control from the vampyres. Bandos' expansion is stopped by Fremennik, Armadylean, and Saradominst forces, bringing an end to his 5yr campaign. *Year 9 - Another quiet year. A fierce tropical storm hits southern Asgarnia, damaging crops for the year and making the winter hard on them. *Year 10 - Restoration efforts for Kandarin cease as reports of strange crystalline beasts emerge, attacking indiscriminately. Other reports suggest strange masked individuals attacking border cities and towns of the devastated region, such as Seers' Village. Bandos renews expansion into The Wilderness but is beaten back by Zamorak's forces. Other factions begin to take notice of Karamja and send there own groups to try and colonize it for their own. By the end of the year Karamja and its natives are thrown into a power struggle between multiple factions vying for control of the jungle. Saradomin focuses attention on the Kharidian Desert and attempts to push his borders south, but relents when the desert people turn hostile. Attempts to push into the Eastern Lands are met with little success and by the end of the year cease altogether. *Year 11 - Sliskeans stir up trouble throughout the lands by performing a satirical play about the second god wars. It is met with mixed reviews. One critic gives it a 2.5 stars out of 5, calling it "distasteful". The gnomes and dwarves hold a convention in the Tree Gnome Stronghold to demonstrate some of their newest inventions. Zamorak withdraws his troops from Morytania, realizing the civil war there is one that cannot be won with force. *Year 12 - Conflicts arise throughout Gielinor. Bandos reveals his possession of the legendary godsword. Bandos' forces invade Saradominist lands, starting a decade long war that has yet to show a clear winner. Armadyleans join the fight against Bandos while Zamorakian forces make their move and attack Saradominist lands. Seren isolates herself away from the war as before and threaten to attack indiscriminately should any other faction think to try and hurt her people. Zarosian activities finally pick up after a long hiatus, although there is little to no indication to whether Zaros leads them or if it's just the actions of a stand-in authority figure. *Year 13 - The second god wars intensifies. Seren closes her borders in response to an influx of refugees fleeing west, leaving them to the wasteland that was once Kandarin, now home to the dangerous crystalline beasts. *Year 14 - War. *Year 15 - War. *Year 16 - War. *Year 17 - War. *Year 18 - War. *Year 19 - War. *Year 20 - War. *Year 21 - War. *Year 22 - The year where our story begins, in a land rife with conflict, deceit, and bad taste. Saradomin calls for a peace talk between the four major factions. The agreed meeting place for the armies' commanders is the Lumbridge Crater to discuss possible alternatives to cease the ongoing war. Faction Relationships are as follows: *Armadyl has an uneasy alliance with Saradomin and is at war with both Bandos and Zamorak. Due to their troubled past Armadyl has voiced time and again that he will go to war with Saradomin should he put one toe out of line. *Bandos is at war with Armadyl, Saradomin, and Zamorak. A possible ceasefire between his forces and the chaos god's is rumored to be on the table. *Saradomin has an uneasy alliance with Armadyl and is at war with both Bandos and Zamorak. Saradominist forces have kept both factions from pushing any further south at the expense of many lives. *Zamorak is at war with both Armadyl, Bandos, and Saradomin. His forces have mainly clashed against Saradomin's, suggesting he may still harbor a grudge against the god of order. And that's what I've got so far. I've been told there should be more battles during that 21yr gap and I agree. What do you readers think? Any thoughts or ideas? Suggestions? Advice? Category:Blog posts